beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 07: Divine Secrets
Divine Secrets is the seventh chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos Synopsis *Semi Final Match Raymond vs Destin Destin: Aquila! *Circles Tyranno at top speed* Raymond: Is that it, I know your better than this Des Destin: Yea I am, Go Rave Cyclone! *Traps Tyranno in a Black Tornado* Raymond: Ugh Oh *Gulp, looks up at the giant tornado* Thinks: (What can I do, the match is in his favor...so I'll just have to even the odds!) Roar Tyranno, Inferno Thrower! *Tyranno breathes flames igniting the tornado* Destin: Not bad when did you learn that? Raymond: Back when I was training with FastBlade and thats not all! *Tyranno breaths back in all the flames into one ball of flames* Here it comes! *Tyranno blasts Aquila, explosion of flames* Destin: Argh! Raymond: Woot! I did it I beat Destin! Destin: Not so fast my young protege, don't you ever count me out! *Aquila (Guardian) rises from the smoke* and now I'll make sure I'm never counted out again! Raymond: How did you survive!? Destin: You focused all your power and fired it at me but you forgot you used some of mine to make it. This meaning i was able to tap into that power and rip it apart with the wind you absorbed. Raymond: Oh...*Gulp* Destin: Here I come!, Special Move: Black Burst Hurricane *Aquila causes a giant black hurricane around the stage causing comeplete darkness and heavy wind damaging Tyranno imensly* Raymond: No Tyranno, I used all my power on that last shot! *Wind thins into a tall black tornado focusing on one spot* Destin: Sorry Raymond but it's over *Tornado seperates and Tyranno has stopped spinning* Announcer: The Winner is Destin! Moving on to the next round facing Hunter in the finals! Destin: So your the famous "Red Nova" I gotta admit I was expecting someone else. Hunter: Thinks: (Im gonna ignore that last part and act cool) I see my reputation proceeds me. Destin: Thinks: (So he's trying to act cool and ignore what I said eh) All I see is that your reputation exaggerates a bit. Hunter: Thinks (Oh he's gonna get it now!) At least I have a reputation! Who the hell are you anyway? Destin: Looks like I plucked a nerve and I'm Destin by the way nice to meet you, Red Spark. Hunter: ITS RED NOVA!!!!! Thats it, Im shutting you down Mesvin or whatever your name is. Everyone: In 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip! Destin: Aquila! Hunter: Mars! *Beyblades crash into eachother* Destin: I knew you arent anything special. *Aquila circles behind and slams* Hunter: Is that all? *Comes back around and counter slams* Destin: Don't mock me! *Beys slam over and over* Hunter: Looks like little Melvin is starting to lose his edge eh? Destin: Alright Mr.Red lets turn up the heat! Hunter: Now your speaking my launguage Destin: Would that be pipsqeak or tinyneese? Hunter: I'm sick of your mouth! *Mars goes into absorb mode* Destin: You think that will work, fly Aquila! *Aquila rides up and off the side of the stage high into the air* Now spread your wings and attack Aquila, go Shadow Stream *Aquila appears, releasing black wind from it's tip and comes diving onto Mars. Hunter: Mars defend with our Special Move: Terra Shield *Mars comes out and blocks Aquila with its shield* Destin: No! *Aquila lands on the ground* Hunter: Now I'll force contact! *Mars slams Aquila into the edge of the stadium and grinds it to absorb it's spin* Destin: Sorry but that won't work for long, Aquila take flight! *Aquila releases a certain amount of wind power to push itself back into the air* Now Aquila Attack! *Dives back down and slams the top over Mars forcing it down to aviod the rubber absorbtion. Hunter: Mars counter attack! *Mars goes into counter mode and uppercuts Aquila* Your just like that FastBlade guy! Destin: Me and FastBlade have similar styles but I know your little trick. *Aquila lands and slams Mars head on* Hunter: Eternal Wide Defence dodge! *Mars by passes Aquila* Destin: Lets see if that'll work on this go Rave Cyclone *Aquila creates a black tornado in mid air sucks Mars into it. Hunter: Not bad, but not so good either! *Lets Mars get sucked in and goes into absorb mode. Now attack!, Mars makes contact absorbs Aquila's strenght distorted the tornado* Destin: No Way! Hunter: Now lets end this! RAAAAAAHHH! *Hunter's eyes and necklace glow bright red and hair stands up straight and in a pearly colored* Destin: This... this is the Red Nova! *Gyser of red energy erupts from the stage* Anouncer: Woah this is wild! Who is the victor? *Smoke clears and Dawn Aquila is lodge in the ground and damaged while Mars is still spinning* The winner is Hunter our local champion competitor!! Hunter: *Hair and Eyes return to normal* Wow that match was...the best I've ever had! Thanks Melvin! Destin: *Gets up off the ground, puts hat back on* First of all the name is Destin and you got a lucky win because you caught me off gaurd, catch you later. *Walks away hold his had tilted* Hunter: Thinks(Wow what a sore loser, whatever) Woot! *Grabs Trophy and runs into a crowd of fans* Remiel: Don't worry we'll get em next time bud *punches Destin's shoulder* FastBlade: Guys their was something freaky going on in that match. Destin: That kid isn't normal..I think he's like us. Raymond: You mean a divine nov...oh now I get it! Red, Divine, it all makes sence now. Meanwhile: *Hunter is celebrating with fans and is approached by a hooded man (Xero Xes) Hunter: Can I help you... wait it's you again. Guys can you give us some space *clears crowd of fans. Listen thanks for the necklace and all but I don't see why we're talking again or why your even here. Xero Xes: Well, I'm not exactly here by choice and I saw your last preformance. With the power of that charm you can defeat the Divine Nova's. Hunter: And what makes you think I'll do that? Xero Xes: This. *Hunter's necklace and eyes glow green* Now you will do as I say, trap the Divine Nova's and send them to their demise. Hunter: I will do it, for the Nebulous. Xero Xes: Good. Later On: *Destin, Remiel, FastBlade and Raymond rent a motel room* FastBlade: I call the bed! Raymond: Not if I have anything to do with it! *Jumps on it* FastBlade: Oh no you dont, DOG PILE!! *Fastblade, Remiel and Destin jump on Raymond* Everyone: Hahhaha (Laughing and enjoying themselves) *knock on the door* Destin: Who's that? *door explodes, everyone is blown backwards into the wall behind them. Hunter: (In Nova Mode) *Appears out of the smoke* The Divine Nova's must be eliminated! *Sends Mars at FastBlade who is stuck under the turned sideways bed* FastBlade: AHHH!!!! *Mars is intercepted by Dawn Aquila* Destin: This is a rematch I've been waiting for! *Dawn Aquila smashes Mars throught the wall next to Hunter and continues with a barrage of hits* FastBlade: Someone get me from under this thing! Remiel: I got it, let it rip! *Launches Alpha Volantis* Volan, visual mode! *Volan appears and begins to use it's powers* Now free fastblade! *Volan moves the bed telekinetically* Raymond: I gotta help Destin! FastBlade: No! This is his battle his moment, only wish I could get at that guy first! Remiel: Guys wait look at The Red Nova's necklace. Raymond: What about it? Remiel: While in his normal state it remains blue but when in his crazy spikey hair form it glew red but now it glows green? Voice: Wow you catch on fast. * Motel roof implodes* Raymond: Look out! *Raymond tackles Remiel out of the way of the rubble that now seperates them from FastBlade. Xero Xes: *Appears standing on the roof* Quick reflexes not bad. *Jumps down on Fastblade's side* and you were right about the necklace, a while back we ran into a skilled blader who we determined to be a divine nova. We then decided that we needed a way to control him and by giving him the cursed necklace this was possible. It allowed us to control and moniter is dormant abilities and even place him under our control. Remiel: Why would he ever agree to that? Xero Xes: He didn't, he agreed to the terms of a different bargen. We told him that we could help him keep his powers in check and help him develop them, he had no idea that we could simply control his mind. FastBlade: *Launches Beyblade at Xero from behind, Xero dodges and sends his beyblade (he used to implode the roof) at FastBlade which he blocks with Eagle) I am sick and tired of all of this! All I wanted was the bed and now this! You Guys Ruin EVERYTHING! *Eagle Slams Quasar (Xero's Beyblade) into the fallen rubble. Remiel: Nows our chance! Destin it's the necklace get it off of him and he'll be free of this crazyness! Destin: I have no idea what your talking about but regardless I'm taking this guy down! *Aquila rides up the side of the motel building into the air* Now spread your wings Aquila! *Aquila Appears* Hunter: Destroy Divine Nova! *Mars goes into absorb mode* Destin: That wont work from an aerial point, go Shadow Stream! *Aquila releases black air from its tip and dives on Mars* Hunter: RAAH!!! *Red Energy erupts from Mars like a gyser and hits Aquila* Destin: NO!!!!! Aquila keep going! Remiel: He's a Divine Nova just like us Des which means we might have dormant powers too! Feel it Des comon you can do it! Raymond: Yeah, go go GO!!! Destin: Thinks: (Dormant powers... where inside me? Feel it..? How!) Somebody tell me!!!! *a flash of light goes off in Destin's head and his mind is transported to the void* Voice: You wish to have powers of your own, powers that lay silent within your spirit the very powers that make you an Ilumenant shining star in the void of darkness! Destin: Yes I need their power! Please tell me how I can get them! Voice: Young light, the true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning of time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light. *Light appears on Destin's forehead and his mind is sent back to the real world* Destin: That's it! I know what I can do, NO what I must do! I have the power, the power to change, the power of the pure! *Destin's bodily outline glows blue and the color in his eyes glow the same color* Hunter you are a Divine Nova and I can free you! *Destin spreads his arms and the blue energy shoots from his body into Hunter's like a chained connection, linking Destin's mind to Hunter's. Hunter: Where am I? Destin: Your mind was trapped within the void, within the Nebulous. Hunter: The what? Destin: The darkness that surrounds the world also known as the Nebulous. It has trapped you here only to live as a star and your body as its hulster but I have found my true power. I have the power to free your mind from this place and send you back to the world of the living. *Touches Hunter and light shines from the impact (touch) point* Back In the Real World: *Hunter's Red energy fades and Aquila hits Mars from above, defeating it* Xero Xes: No! This isn't possible! *Lets his guard down in shock* FastBlade: Your mine now! Special Move: Eagle Sky Bomb! *Eagle dives on Apus from above defeating it* Xero Xes: No this can't be! *Takes beyblade and runs* FastBlade: Get back here! Remiel: No FastBlade, let him go. Destin: *Grabs Hunter while he falls unconsious* You ok man? Hunter: I am now, thanks buddy *gets up and sticks out hand* Destin: So i guess we're friends now Hunter: Well you did save me after all Destin: Your right. *Shakes Hunter's hand. Characters *Destin *Raymond *FastBlade *Hunter *Remiel *Xero Xes Beyblades Dawn Aquila B:W *Dawn Aquila B:W *Tyranno S *Imperial Mars ED:D *Victory Eagle EWD145 RWD *Acid Hydrus MF125RMS Category:Fanon Story Chapters